


moon in the sky, me between your thighs

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Mutual Pining, Romance, SKz Smut, Size Kink, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Voyeurism, changbin smut, gagging, handjob, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: changbin thinks car sex is ridiculous until you take him out one night and pleasure him under the stars with the sunroof open.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: skz drabbles





	moon in the sky, me between your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

The most hysterical part of this? Changbin was the one with his hands wrapped around the wheel. Fingers tight, eyes focused on the road — yet he was clueless.

He had asked such a silly question not twenty-four hours before you got him to begin traveling. “What’s the hype over having sex on a mountain? People do it in the movies all the time, and it has such a large effect on the plot.” He laughed at himself with the shake of his head, the last of the sentence a joke in itself. “But seriously, what’s the deal?”

“I take it you’ve never done it?” You had done things in so many places with him. Home, work, in between home and work, in the backyard by some strange occurrence— so Changbin bringing up that he had never once had sex on a mountain brought a smile to your lips.

His jawline protruded in wonder. “Oh, and you have?”

“Never. Not even once as a joke like you intend it to be.”

And the conversation led the man to get in the driver’s side of the car for a quick run to the store at your request. You beside him, concealing your laughter as best as you could, and him side-eyeing you every chance he got.

He could ask and you’d tell, but seeing you so fidgety made him squirm himself. It would take you covering all his senses for him to be completely unaware that you were up to something. But he was in control of the car, following your directions, and more than astounded that you had led him up and down dirt roads still convinced he believed you were guiding him to a store.

Still, he didn’t make a single noise until the gear shifted into park. Downwards hill far ahead and guarded by a fence, his breath was caught by the view of the town all around. But not as much as when you crawled through the two front seats to the back. Ass displayed for him to stare at, a second away from his palm for a gentle smack, you maneuvered through the space too quickly to let him touch you. All part of the plan.

“If you want that, you’ve gotta come back here and get it.” He visibly shivered under your gaze, a groan passing his lips.

Loving boyfriend of the year, Changbin pressed his bulky shoulders through the seats. The vehicle swayed with his body pushing to the back, form falling to sit beside you in the darkness of the night.

He wanted to laugh so badly, truly he did. His eyes watched you like he could actually see you in the darkness, night vision built into his pupils similar to the x-ray sight he begged for daily with you around. But he could hardly see his own hand, let alone your body slowly pulling your shirt over your shoulders.

He could only feel the motions of you moving, the light motions of the car rocking him side to side. Your fingers rose upwards, barely grazing his chiseled jawline when it came into contact with the seal of the sunroof above. The sliding sound was so loud, moonlight pooling into the small space. Nothing for miles, alone with Changbin and the stars.

“This-” You spoke, his eyes falling from the glistening sky to your nearly nude body. “-is why people go up mountains to have sex.”

His mouth fell open, your skin warm from the heat originally seeping out of the vents before the car shut off. Dark interior not illuminated by the moon, he could see every feature of you in a brighter way.

“Oh-” His pearled teeth pushed from behind his lips. “I see, now.”

His rough fingertips grazed over your skin, his motions that of someone testing out the fabric of a new piece of clothing. Speechless wasn’t even a word, the blue and white lights forming shadows on the walls of the car bringing a sway in his positions until his lips pressed firmly against yours. A deep hiss released into your mouth, and it was obvious he was learning from you.

“I—well,” The poor man had a cat catch his tongue.

You didn’t let him speak any longer between the kisses, hands rummaging up and down the clothes on his body. It was so unfair, the way his jeans hugged his thighs, shirt caressed his muscles chest, even the hat on his head kept your fingers from running through his hair. So close, yet so far; a challenge.

Your index and thumb met the zipper of his jeans, the sound effect of metal running along metal in the trail down echoing out into the wood space around the car. It was a game, doing hardly any of the work. And Changbin, once again, was already falling for it.

His thumbs pressed the button open, hands pulling at his underwear below the fabric of his own pants. He was panting, the cool air of the night bringing a pink tint to his cheeks. Sweating although cold, he knew the feeling wouldn’t last long.

“You—” Ahead of you for a second, he knew your ploy. Cock pulled from his boxers by your cold hand, Changbin’s head could only rush back against the seat in response. A weakness he’d never been able to shake, the way his length in your hand looked massive — especially when your mouth engulfed the head.

A lap of your tongue across his slit made him jolted in the seat, legs parting far apart to keep from clamping down on your crouched figure. His lift upwards startled him more than your wet cavern itself, the gag of you on his cock making him rush to grab the back of your head and pull you from him.

“You clearly don’t know signs, Changbin.” His eyes met yours out of complete concern. Irises flushed with pleasure, pupils large with fervor, the man’s cock throbbed in your grasp without you keeping much contact. “I wanted you to do that.”

Your hand at his puffing chest pushed him back onto the long seat, his head falling backwards in the same position as before. The lightest whimper from his lips when your tongue ran a stripe up his shaft, and a small ‘oh’ called from him.

Mouth too warm, you too busy pleasuring him, Changbin wasn’t having any of this. The first time his fingers connected with your hair was by default, but the second time of yanking you up brought heat to your face.

“Changbin—!”

“Why am I having all the fun?” His hands ran along at your sides, features of your body perfectly mapped out by the man.

“Because this is your night of pleasure.” Rebuked, your plan was set in stone until the bulky man decided he preferred pebbles.

“My pleasure is your pleasure.”

You knew what this meant. Changbin enjoyed equality, in all ways. If he got sucked off, you got head too. If he got fucked, he was going to give it right back to you. Balance.

His hand at your back guided you upwards, crotch aligning with his hard cock in a matter of seconds. Breaching the wetness created at his tip to accompany your own, the squelches filled the car the second he slipped into your walls.

One pump, and you could feel him all the way in your stomach. An enjoyable ache was created through your body. Changbin let you sit up on your knees, watched you ready yourself to go back down, but he had taken over now.

“Mmh—” Mouth grumping a sound in response to his drilling hips, you felt him shiver under you.

The moon created a halo in your soft hair, the same shining line moving with every hard thrust the man made. You clenched around him, wanted to hear himself let go.

“Fuck!” His growl and yell ricocheting out of the sunroof and through the trees, a wind seemed to be created from his voice alone. “Out here where no one can see you but me.”

“No one can see you but me, too.” Your groan was paired with a drop of sweat running down the side of your face. A build up to the moment, the car rocked on its wheels. Moonlight becoming brighter, stars becoming clearer, it was your orgasms rushing through every limb, running along every vein, that brought the final thrust up into you to release your juices simultaneously.

His breathing stuttered, Changbin sat up in a rush. Brows furrowed, eyes shifting past your form, a yellow light flickered on in front of the car. “Are you sure we’re on a mountain?”

“Yeah—” You laughed, equally as out of breath. “Why?”

“Because I’m pretty sure that’s a house, and their flood lights just came on.”

“Oh shit!”


End file.
